A Very Cahill Reunion
by Flower.genius
Summary: Now 18, Amy Cahill still has her ups-and-downs. She may be popular, she may be pretty, she may be a now active madrigal spy, and she may be very skilled, but will that prepare her for her toughest mission yet: A CAHILL REUNION! AND NOW THEY HAVE TO GO TO HER SCHOOL? Amian, of course, and probably some Hamead, Natan, Teagan, and Nedison. Rated T for cursing and I'm just paranoid soo
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so if you decide to review (PLEASE REVIEW) with CC don't be afraid to speak your mind. And THANK YOU SOO SOOOO SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY STORY. *SHOWERS READERS WITH KISSES* Lol sorry I'm way too overdramatic. By the way, this is an amian fanfic with a bunches of other couples. Now, for the disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues or its characters (except for Andrea and Avalon I made them up). Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Oh, by the way, here are the ages:**

 **Amy, Andrea, Avalon, Ian, and Hamilton: 18**

 **Sinead, Ted, Ned, and Jonah: 19**

 **Reagan, Madison, Dan, Natalie, and Pheonix: 15**

 **Nellie: 25**

 **NOW YOU CAN CONTINUE WITH THE STORY!**

 **Amy's POV**

As I walk in, I notice immediately that I shouldn't have come. I know that since I'm now Madrigal leader that's it's supposedly out of character for me to secretly hate going to Cahill reunions, but you should definitely try awkwardly bonding with people that have tried to kill you and betray you countless of times. Although I've forgiven most people, there's still something I just can't forget. At least I have _some_ friends here with me. I will soon be seeing Natalie and Sinead here. And not to mention that Andrea and Avalon are here with me. They're sisters. And, they are surprisingly Cahills from the Janus branch. We found out after I noticed some of their Janus skills and notified Fiske. He immediately ran some sophisticated DNA test and boom. They turned out to be Cahills. But soon after, they joined the Madrigals.

Anyways, it's not like they're my _only_ friends here. Me, Sinead, and Natalie soon became best friends after the clue hunt. Despite the clue hunt, me and Natalie get along perfectly fine and I know that when she says something, like apologizing, she means it. So thanks to Natalie, I now have some fashion sense, lost my stutter, and became more sociable. And Sinead's smart rubbed off me too. When I started Sophomore year of high school, I put these skills to use and became fast friends with Andrea and Avalon. But I still haven't forgiven Ian. Well, actually, our relationship is kind of weird. We say hello and do some small talk, but then we go our separate ways. Ian has already tried asking me for forgiveness, and I did forgive him, but not completely. So I usually try to stay away from him at these things.

However, with everyone else, we're all pretty cool. Everyone knows me and I guess they consider me as their friend, so I guess I'm kind of popular here. Actually, there's some people that greet me that I don't even know. I guess this is how it was for Grace, except everyone also tried to press her for information at the time.

I'm suddenly pulled into reality when I feel a tap on my arm.

"Hey Amy," greets Sinead.

I don't see Andrea or Avalon anywhere, so I'm guessing the went to get a drink or something.

"Hey Sinead. Damn it's been forever since we've all seen each other," I say trying to make a conversation.

"Yeah, me, Ned, and Ted now live in Paris due to their surgeries. But still, it's pretty cool to be here and see everyone," she answers.

"Yeah, you'd think that me and Dan would go and live somewhere awesome like Paris, but we decided to remodel Grace's mansion and live here in Attleboro. Still, I like being here where everything is familiar."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

After a while of talking about places all over the world, I excuse myself and step outside on the balcony for some fresh air. I soon begin to remember...

Flashback

Grace and a 5 year old Amy walk into the balcony. Flowers are in bloom, saying that winter is over and spring is here.

"Grace! Look! Pretty flower," says Amy.

"Yes, pretty flower. Those pretty flowers are called orchids." replies Grace with a cheerful smile.

 _"_ _Orchids_ ," repeats Amy, as if tasting the word.

"My favorite flowers are orchids from here on out!" declares the child.

Grace laughs.

Flashback ends

A sad smile spreads on Amy's face.

 _Grace is in a better place now, knowing that Madeline's goal is now a reality,_ Amy thought.

After a good five minutes or so, Amy heads back in, only to bump into Hamilton.

"Hey Hamilton! How's it going? Are still planning on going to Notre Dame after graduation?" I ask.

"Oh hell yeah! I'm still proud of myself, not to brag or anything" he says with a wry smile.

"Oh come on, you have your rights to brag! You should be proud of your scholarship and show it!" I say in the way a coach would talk to his team before a big game.

"Thanks Amy! Well I gotta go look for Dan. I'm pretty sure those prank victims won't be laughed at by themselves!" And with that, he was off.

I soon spot Avalon and Andrea talking to Jonah, who was making them a bit irritated. As I walk closer, I can hear some part of their conversation.

"... So we say no! Jonah, me and Avalon want to continue being Madrigal agents. I appreciate your concern of us not fitting in, but there's plenty of other agents that come from different branches! Besides, I'm sure the other Janus agents wouldn't really trust us if we walk in saying that they have to work with us now despite 'formerly' being Madrigals!" says Andrea.

"Fine, but if you wanna change yo mind, you know who to talk to." he says while walking away.

Andrea and Avalon let out identical sighs.

"What's wrong? And what was that about?" I ask as I approach them closer.

"Jonah was just asking if me and Avalon wanted to go back to the Janus branch and become Janus agents. But we turned him down." Says Andrea with a slight frown.

Here's the interesting thing about Andrea and Avalon; when you're talking to them, they kind of speak as if they were reciting poetry. I once asked Avalon why they spoke like that, and she said that it was just a habit like how it was a habit of Ian's to call me love. I immediately began to blush like mad and Avalon started laughing hysterically.

"Okay then, did you guys hear about the Madrig-" I start but am cut off by Andrea as she raises her hand a bit.

"Wait! I spy with my little eye, a male Cobra, two-o-clock." She whisper yells so only me and Avalon can hear. Who knows if the Lucians always wear super hearing aids or something like that.

"Thanks Andrea. Can you and Avalon stall for me while I sneak off? I'm going to the library in case you guys wanna find me later or something." And with that, I am proven to have the worse luck. Ian must've predicted what I was about to do, or really was wearing super bionic hearing aids, I don't know. But he walked up to me in a straight bee line and caught me before I could slip into the library.

"Hello love," says Ian

Hmph! Says Ian. I roll my eyes to show my annoyance and greet him back.

"Hello Ian," I say in a dull tone.

 **MWAH HA HA HA! I left ya'll in a cliffhanger! I feel so evil lol XP Please review! btw thanks for taking the time to read this and if anyone reviews, so I know that there are actually people reading this, I might make a contest. Don't know on what, but I'll probably make a contest. Thanks for reading! And remember, more reviews = next chapter. Actually, I'll probably post the next chapter if I have time or not so what evs XP**

 **'Till the next chapter (maybe),**

 **Flower Genius**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I just posted yesterday, but just read the A/N below. It will explain why I just posted this chapter.**

"Love, I'd have thought that you would've been more cheerful to see me here," He says in a voice with fake concern

"Yeah, well you thought wrong _Kabra_ ," I say while adding extra venom to the word _Kabra_.

"What a pity. You know, I-" He's suddenly cut off as Andrea and Avalon come to my rescue.

"Amy, we've been looking for you _everywhere!_ " Andrea says a bit dramatically. Ian starts to look a bit irritated from being interrupted. I think I also see a bit of exasperation in his expression.

"Oh, hey Kabra," she says in a much flatter tone as she pretends to have just aknowledged him.

"Amy, we have to talk. I think I just got my," she looks at Ian and clears her throat " _it._ " I play along.

"Oh, shit. Don't worry though I have some" I glance at Ian " _feminine supplies_ in my purse for such a incident. Sorry Ian I have to go." And with that, I left him and followed Andrea and Avalon away.

We all immediately start cracking up.

"Did you see his face when I said _'it'_ " Andrea wheezes.

"Oh my God, yes! It was hilarious! And when I said _'feminine supplies_ ,'" I laugh out.

"I'll _never_ forget that face!" Avalon says.

We're suddenly approached by Dan, my dweeb of a brother, who I have to say has matured a bit in the last four years.

"Hey Amy, Avalon, Andrea. What're you guys laughing about?"

The next five minutes are spent with Avalon trying to tell Dan what happened without cracking up while talking. She fails miseerably but Dan soon catches on on what happened. He starts laughing as well.

 _*chuckle_ * "Well," _*chuckle* "_ sucks to be him," _*even more laughter*_

We soon catch glances from other people and soon calm down. After the laughter died down, I spoke.

"Well, I'm going to the library to avoid any awkward conversations that may happen if I stay here any longer. Wanna come with me?" I ask Avalon and Andrea.

Since Andrea and Avalon are both sisters, they have also mastered the art of having a conversation with each other through eye contact.

With one agreeing look at each other, we make our way towards the library.

Andrea finds her way to the fiction part of the library, while Avalon makes her way to the non-fiction part of the library. For sisters, they sure are different. But seeing me and Dan, I don't really find that strange.

I start towards my usual part of the library, which is stocked with all different kinds of books that just happen to be my favorites.

I grab the book closest to me, which just so happens to be the book _Paper Towns_ by John Green. I flip to a page and start reading. I get to the part where Q finds the minimall, when I here the familiar chime of my cell phone. I reluctantly close my book and see a text from Avalon. _Why won't she just come to this part of the library?_ I think to myself. I read the text message:

 _Beware. Male-Cobra on the loose. I saw him as I was looking for a book and lost him. Look out. Me and Andrea won't be able to save you from that awkward convo. you've been dreading ;P -Avalon_

 _Shit,_ I think to myself. I send Avalon and Andrea a text saying I'm leaving the library to go get a drink and to stay away from that damned cobra.

I make my way out of the library, undetected. I go get to get a drink and see Ned and Ted. I decide to start a conversation with them, since we haven't spoken in a while.

"Hey Ned. Hey Ted," I say nonchalantly.

"Hello..."

"Amy," they answer

"Damn, I see you guys are still talking like that. That's really cool how you guys can just finish eachother's sentences. But wouldn't you need to know what to other is thinking to do that?" I ask..

"Well.."

"You know..."

"What they say..."

"'Great minds...'"

"'Think alike.'" they finish.

I laugh a bit and grab a drink. I end up abandoning my it though, because knowing there are Cahills here, I suspect someone has spiked the punch. And I'm proven correct as I study the drink and see a couple a bubbles in the drink.

I get bored and start texting Avalon and Andrea to ask them if the coast is clear. Andrea texts me back a minute later.

Yeah, I'm pretty sure the coast is clear. But keep in mind that the keywords in the sentence are: pretty sure. So there's still a possibility you might see him. But I think it's okay to come. -Andrea

I let out a relieved sigh and make my way towards the library. And, just because I'm Amy Cahill, I have to have the worst luck. So of course, I bump into Ian as he was trying to leave.

Just Great

"Sorry," I say while trying to walk past him, but he grabs my arm. I let out a defeated sigh. Now, 4 years ago, I would've felt a shiver go down my spine, or at least stiffen if he grabbed my arm. But I don't do or feel anything, thus, proving I am totally over him. Or am I? Ugh. I can't help but think how handsome he looks tonight... NO! I can't, shouldn't, and _won't_ have these thoughts.

"Yes Ian?" I ask a bit impatiently.

"Amy we need to talk. About us. I-" I cut him off before he can go any further.

"Ian, what are you talkning about saying ' _us_ '? There isn't, wasn't, and _never will be_ an 'us'. I'm sorry but that's just how it works between you and me. I'm sorry and I understand that you want me to forgive you, and I do. Or at least I want to. I just... can't. Not right now at least. I just need time." I explain. He briefly nods.

"Well, can we at least be friends? The guilt of knowing that you don't completely forgive me is starting to drive me mad. Please..." I make the mistake of looking him in the eye. I see guilt sadness, and deperation.

"I guess... I guess we could start off as friends.. C'mon, _friend_ ," I grin as I say "friend" and put my arm around him and he does the same. Then off we go into tthe library.

As we enter, I try to start a conversation to avoid silence.

"So... what types of books do you like best? My favorite books are in this part of the library," I say as I guide him there.

"All of these books are different. They're all here though because they're all my favorites." I continue as I resume reading the book I was reading before.

"What book do you like best? Is there any particular book series you like?" I ask him as I snuggle into my spot on my favorite couch.

"I usually read Jane Austen," he says while he searches.

"Well you're in luck; I just so happen to own some books by her. Check the bottom shelf. If it's not there, check the one on the right," I say.

After finding it, he plops down on the couch besides me. We start to read in a comfortable silence. Then I hear Fiske over the speakers in the mansion.

"All of the younger generation of Cahills please report to the living room. I have a special annoucement."

Oh great. Who knows what disaster will persue.

 **I know I just posted the first chapter yesterday, but I decided to publish chapter 2 because 1) I was really bored and had nothing else to do and 2) I was thinking "Maybe I should post this so then the readers can get into the story more or something." By the way, sorry I know some characters are OOC so yea. And just so you know, I** ** _will_** **complete the story. I predict it may have like 20 chapters I don't know XP. Oh, and before I forget... PLEASE PLEASEEEEEE PLEASEEEEEEEE REVIEW!**

 **'Till chapter 3,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I think I have an obsession with fanfic now ._. Whatever XP by the way, do you guys know where I could get some reviews? I checked at Walmart but they didn't have any. I guess you guys have to give them to me... SO PLEASE REVIEW! I have like, ZERO reviews! Whatever. I'm still gonna write anyways.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I do not own the 39 clues. If I did, us Amian shippers wouldn't have to be reading/writing any fanfic. Also, there's be like, a bunch of Amian, Hamead, Natan, Teagan, and Nedison.**

 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Amy's POV**

Me and Ian get to the auditorium last. Dan, Avalon, and Andrea shoot me and Ian looks, each with very different messages; Dan's showed confusion , Andrea's showed a big old smirk, meanwhile, Avalon was raising her eyebrows questioningly with suspicion at me. I shoot a look back at them, saying to back off.

Fiske is at a microphone, which was set in front of the TV. Sinead, Ned, Ted, Hamilton, Madison, Reagan, Dan, Natalie, Andrea and Avalon were seated, obviously waiting on me and Ian, along with Uncle Fiske. He starts to speak.

"So, you all must be wondering why I gathered you all here today. I have some news,"

News? What news? And why wasn't I informed about this. I glance at Dan; there was complete confusion written all over his face. I wait for Fiske to continue.

"The Vespers, have returned, and-" Fiske gets cut off before he could finish.

"Uncle Fiske, why are the Vespers back? They have nothing to fight for now. We killed Damien Vesper. There's nothing to worry about now." Says Sinead. Hmmm. She does have a point.

"And right you are Sinead, but please let me finish. Research shows that the Vespers are now targetting all of you, the younger generation of Cahills. So as a saftey precaution, you are all staying here until the end of summer until we see it is safe for you all to go back to your regular lives. You will all be enrolled in Amy and Dan's school for the time being. But, I do recommend that you all stay cautious. There may be Vesper spies in your schools."

I am flabbergasted. Speechless. I thought that it was all over.

"But Uncle Fiske, can you please answer Sinead's question? I'm curious about the answer myself." I ask.

"I believe that the reason why the Vespers are targetting you all, is to avenge the death of Damien Vesper, considering he was Vesper one. And I think you all in particular, are being targeted since you're all the generation that has united the Cahills. Now, Amy, Dan, show everyone to the guest rooms. I'll be dismissing everyone else to go home." Fiske says as he walks away.I do as I'm told.

"Ummm, okay then. Dan, you show the guys the guest rooms in the west wing, and I'll show the girls to the guest rooms in the east wing." I say as I go towards the east wing guest rooms, followed by the girls.

"How come the Vespers are back? I thought it was all over." I heard someone say.

"It's never over. We're Cahills, and that means that there will always be someone out there." replies Dan with a dark tone. Dan has changed from the ninja-loving dweeb I once knew, into a serious opposite. Sometime the old Dan would show, but it wasn't that often.

As we walk down the hallway, Natalie breaks the silence.

"So I guess that's why Fiske told us to pack enough things for at least a month." she says.

"Oh, I thought you just packed a lot. I didn't think that you were packing so much clothes for that particular reason." Says Sinead.

"I may be a shopaholic, but that doesn't mean that I'm a heavy packer. Sure, I worship Prada and Gucci, but I'll admit that I'm not as spoiled as before." Answers Natalie. "I've changed."

"Good thing Natalie. And you guys are lucky you came right in May. School ends here at May 24th." I say. I have to admit I'm excited that my cousins are going to my school, but I'm also nervous. Who knows what will happen at school with all the Cahills there! And, even Fiske knows that we are all capable of many dangerous things. Heck, he even placed all of the fragile things in the shed so nothing would break during the presence of the Cahills.

An hour later, everyone was settled into their bedrooms. We all meet up again at the living room.

"So what now?" I ask, just because I am still shaken up from the news we have recieved.

"Do you guys wanna go meet up in my room?" asks Sinead. "I think Amy should explain to us somethings about school, since we'll be going on Monday."

"Good idea. Let's go." I say as we all leave the guys in the living room.

"So, Amy, where do you stand in the social pyramid in your school?" Asks Natalie.

I think about it before I answer.

"Now that I think about it, I actually don't know," I say slowly, because it's actually true.

Andrea and Avalon show confused expressions.

"Are you serious Amy?" asks Avalon. This just makes me even more confused.

"Ummm, yes?"I say.

"How could you be so oblivious?" asks Andrea.

"I'm not oblivious! I just really don't know the answer to the question." I say truthfully. "And if you guys know, why don't you answer the question?" I say, because I want to know.

"Amy is like, the nicest girl in school. She's actually really popular. I know alot of guys that like her too. Amy, didn't you know that you could go up to the popular table, and no one would be surprised? In fact, people kind of _expect_ you to sit there. And I remember the gossip about you when you first transferred here. People _predicted_ you'd be popular. There's like, a _lot_ of people that like you too." Explains Avalon.

There's silence.

"Are... Are you serious?" I ask with disbelief in my voice. I am yet again speechless. I knew I had a lot of friends, but I didn't really consider myself popular.

"I'm dead serious." Replies Avalon.

"Wow. I guess I've rubbed off on you Amy," says Natalie. We all start laughing.

"What? I _am_ pretty awesome." She continues with a grin.

I laugh again.

"So, do you guys have uniforms?" asks Sinead.

"No, you can wear whatever you want as long as you don't wear really short shorts and spahgetti strap shirts. It's the same for the middle school too." I say, glancing at Madison and Reagan.

"OKay then," replies Sinead.

We continue talking until we're called down for dinner. Now, seeing that this was going to be a meal with Cahills, I was wise enough to wear one of my least favorite shirts in case if there's a food fight. Good Lord, help me now...

 **Hellooooooo! I just decided to post the new chapter today because I won't be able to post on the weekend because I'm going to visit some family out-of-state and won't be bringing my laptop. BTW, I decided that I'll be posting a new chapter at least once a week. But, if I do decide to bring my laptop, I promise I'll try to post a new chapter, but I don't guaranty it. Oh and PLEASE PLEASEEE PLEASEEEEE REVIEWWWW! If you decide to review just to comment on something or point out a mistake, it's okay. I JUST WANT AT LEAST ONE REVIEW! So pleaseee reviewww!** **Until chapter 4,**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SOOO SOOO SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING! I got a review though :D Sorry this chapter is short but I plan on posting a new story that'll be a one-shot later. Won't be 39 clues though but still. Now READ ON!**

 **Amy's POV**

Oh boy... I'll just say I was wise to wear something with stains; Dan, Jonah, and Hamilton are clearly to blame for the goo attack. But I have to admit, the look on Ian's face made up for it. But none of it matters now. Tomorrow is the first day of school for the rest of the Cahills. And I can tell Dan, Andrea, and Avalon are just as worried. It was agreed that Andrea and Avalon would also take part in helping the other Cahills adjust to their new scheduels. But honestly, I wonder what Jonah will do while we're at school. Whatevere. He still has to meet up with the private tutors Fiske had hired for him. But I still can't help but be worried.

I soon drift off to sleep because I have a big test tomorrow in Calculus. But it feels as if I only blinked when my alarm goes off. I lazily turn it off and get up, tempted by the delicious smell of Nellie's cooking. But I'm still nervous, because I actually don't want to possibly be expelled or punished or whatever today or ever. Like I said before, you never know with the Cahills.

"Breakfast!" Yelled Nellie from downstairs. I smiled a bit; nothing is better Nellie's cooking. Word of advice- When you're feeling down, eat some of Nellie's food. All of your worries will be forgotten. But in this case, I don't think so.

I get ready as quick as I can so the others don't eat all of the bacon and pancakes. I show up in a black skirt and a flower imprinted crop top. I was wearing my black ballet flats. I also had my hair up in a messy bun. I only put on some lip gloss and a bit of mascara. I know it'd be wiser to wear something I don't want to get ruined, but I'm willing to take my chances and show up to school the way I usually do. I ignored the glances from the others and ate my breakfast quickly so we wouldn't be late. It was my turn to pick up Andrea and Avalon today.

I slide on my white and navy blue striped backpack and my black Nine West purse.

I rush towards my white Hummer. But I suddenly realize that Nellie has been calling after me. So I stick the keys in and start the car, and race towards Nellie.

"Yes?" I ask a bit impatiently. I haven't gotten a tardy slip before and I'm not willing to start today.

"You're forgetting something!" She said while glanncing at the other Cahills. I groan while making my way towards the limo, the only car we have that's big enough for everyone, where a driver is already seated in the driver's seat. I walk in the limo grimacing. One thing you should know about me is, I don't like riding in limos because I don't really like to show-off that we have a lot of money. I text Andrea and Avalon telling them we're picking them up in the limo. They reply with smiley faces. They, unlike me, "love riding in style" as they'd call it.

As all the Cahills finished piling into the limo, we make our way towards Avalon and Andrea's house, which is a couple of blocks down. They get inside.

"Hey guys!" greets Avalon with a cheery smile. Everyone responds with a murmurs of "hey" and "good morning". She doesn't seem to mind though and takes out her phone. I notice that she's wearing a flowy dark red dress that falls just above her knees.

Meanwhile, Andrea has her head down and her lips seem to be glued to her cup of coffee. She's currently wearing a light purple sweater with acid washed skinny jeans and a pair of white converses. It's noticable that Avalon is more of a morning person than Andrea. I also noticed that Avalon seems really relaxed. _Is she not even the least bit worried?_ I think to myself. I take out my phone and send her a text.

'Are you not worried about this?!' I text. A few seconds later, my phone chimes and I see that she sent me another message.

'I know I should be worried, but tbh, I'm not. What's on my mind right now is wether to go with Miles to the movies afterschool, or ask you, Andrea, and Hajara to go shopping later. But knowing the teachers, they'll probably give us a ton of homework so I guess I'll have to reschedule.' she replies. I don't answer because the limo suddenly stopped. I'm pulled away from my thoughts and get out along with the others. Dan, Reagan, Madison, and Natalie stay behind since they'll be getting off at the middle school. I wave good bye to them and lead the others to the registration office. I check everyone's schedule and see that Sinead has the same shedule as me and we'll see each other during our lunch period. Unfortunatley, everyone else has the same lunch period as us. But luckily, that's it. I grab my things from my locker and walk into homeroom. Here it goes...

 **Sorry! I know this chapter is short I've just been really busy and have major writer's block! I have no idea what should happen next! But don't worry, I'll think of something. I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow or Friday. 5 MORE WEEKS OF SCHOOL! Review and tell me what you plan on doing during the summer. Oh and by the way... PLEASE REVIEW! I got my first review last week and I felt soooooo happy. So please, more reviews!**

 **'Till the next chapter,**

 **Flower Genius**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I GOT 2 MORE REVIEWS AND 1 FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! Which reminds me... PLEASE FOLLOW, REVIEW, AND FAVORITE THIS STORY! I'm sorry by the way, to the people that reviewed, because my laptop likes to be stupid, so I can't see the new reviews. Luckily... YOU CAN PM ME! So yea... PLEASE PM! CC IS APPRECIATED! Now for the Disclaimer:"Yeah it'd make total sense for me, and author of the 39 clues, to write fanfic instead of just publishing new books with this instead," I said sarcastically.**

 **Now, may I present to you... CHAPTER 5!**

 **Amy's POV**

I kind of didn't pay attention for the rest of the day. I soon realize I'm in French class with Avalon. As I look out the window, I see it's pouring. Hard. Just great. The weather matches my mood. I hear the bell ringning, signaling my lunch period is starting. Oh. Mon. Dieu. I take my sweet time putting my stuff back in my locker and walking to my regular lunch table. Everyone makes small talk while I we all walk towards the lunch line. I randomly start humming along to the pokemon theme song.

Pokemon,

gotta catch em'

it's you and me,

I know it's my destiny,

Pokemon

Sinead must've heard me humming because she gave me an odd expression. I just raised my eyebrows and shrugged in response. I kept on humming and ignored looks from other people as I got my lunch and sat down in my seat. I got my phone out and started scrolling through instagram. I suddenly got an idea: GROUP SELFIE.

"Guys! Let's take a selfie in honor of Sinead's first day!" I said. They all nodded in agreement.

It was hard tring to get the perfect angle and the right lighting and I saw some people shooting some glances at us, but I couldn't care less. I have a rule about staring: If someone stares at you, stare back. And that's just what I did. I couldn't care any less on what these people think about me. I don't have to see them for the rest of my life; it's just high school. No big deal.

Finally, after minutes of taking various pictures with different poses and faces, each making us laugh, we sit back down. I spot Hamilton, Ian, Ned, and Ted at the lunch line, each with their own new group of friends. I hide behind the others and pray that they don't notice me. I just nochalantly scroll through the pictures with the others, trying to see which ones should be deleted. I keep three, the first one had us all with duck faces, the next with our tounges stuck out and eyes crossed, and the last one, just plain ol' smiling. I made the second one my new lock screen and posted it on Instagram, maing sure to tag Avalon, Andrea, annd Sinead. My phone buzzed with likes and comments as I put it down and continued eating my lunch.

My phone chimes, signaling I got a text and saw a text from Nellie.

"I won't be home when you get home from school. Back next Wednesday. Fiske went to a meeting in Brazil. Back next Friday. Tell everyone else. When I come home, I expect a still-intact house and everyone alive with no injuries. xoxo Nellie"

I groan and show the girls the text. Andrea and Avalon share a glance and shake their heads. Sinead sighs but continues eating. I get up and wlak to Hamilton's table, which was the closest to ours. I show him the text and he shrugs and continues to fool around with the football players. I make my way to Ned and Ted's table, recieving and giving out waves and "heys". I get there and recieve puzzeled and surprised looks from Ned and Ted's table. I smile at them, and show Ned and Ted the text. I just receive murmurs of "okay" and nods. And last but not least, I walk to Ian's table, of course the popular table. I wave and smile at Hajara, Kristina, Ashlee, Joey, and Theo, a couple of people I know, and greet Ian. Everyone today have been shocked to see me already knowing Ian, Sinead, and all of the other new people today apparently. Even Ian seems surprised, but I suppose it's because I went up to him. But the surprise on his face wavers off as he reads the text. He waves me off and I walk away, ignoring questions from the others. I walk back to find everyone eating in silence and finish my slice of pizza. I walk to the trash can and throw the remaints of my lunch away, when I see Hajara in front of me. Okay then...

"Hey Amy," she says.

"Hey Hajara. Do ya need something?"I ask.

"Just have a question; how do you seem to know Ian so well?" she inquires with curiosity written all over her face. Reminds me, curiosity killed the cat...

"Oh, umm... He's a childhood friend. He moved when we were in 2nd grade but he just moved back." I say, making up the lie as I speak. She seems to buy it though.

"Oh... Okay! Oh, and Amy, you coming to the big game on Saturday? Wouldn't be fun without you!" She says all perky-like. I smile at her.

"Aww! That's so nice! But, I don't know. I still have to see. I made plans with Avalon, Andrea, and Sinead to go shopping at the mall on Saturday. I'll probably make it though." I say while smiling.

"Who's Sinead?" She asks.

"Oh shes the new girl over there," I say while pointing to my table. "She's super nice. Sinead's also a super genius. I'm totally not joking. Go over there and ask her _anything_ if you don't believe me," I say while I walk over to my seat while Hajara was following me.

"Okay then, she said while going up to Sinead. "Hey, I'm Hajara!" She said with a smile. "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure! I'm Sinead by the way. Shoot away," replied Sinead.  
"What are the first 10 digets of pi?" interrogated Hajara.

"Oh that's easy," Sinead answered with ease. "The first 10 digets of pi are 3.141592653." She said with a grin. Hajara just stood there in shock. "Why do you ask?" Sinead asked sweetly. She knew totally knew what Hajara was doing.

"No reason," mumbled Hajara as she walked back to her table. As soon as she was out of ear-shot, we laughed for a while and talked until the bell rang. The rest of the day was a blur and I kinda zoned out a bit during my classes. I only came to realization when the bell signaling the end of the day rung. I quickly walked to my locker, grabbed my things, waved some friends goodbye, and headed outside to see the limo waiting for us. I groaned in annoyance as some people stared at the limo. One of my friends, Todd, whistled at the limo and was surprised to see me get in. I made sure to roll my eyes and glare playfully at him through the rolled down window.

"Hey Cahill! When're you gonna decide it's time to let me ride in there?" he asks playfully. I roll my eyes in response.

"How about when pigs fly?" I say laughing. In response, Todd just sarcsatically searches the sky. I laugh and roll my window up. I get my phone out, create a group chat that includes the rest of th Cahills.

"HURRY UP SLOW POKES! Where y'all at? I've been waiting for AGES in the car and I'm not getting any younger!*rolls eyes emoji*" I text.

Avalon texts back after 15 seconds.

"Well sorry! But be lucky you aren't stuck with Andrea and Sinead! We'd be in the limo right now, if they didn't stop to talk with ! They're talking about algebra and trying to pull me into the convo! NO WAY IN HELL IMMA TALK ABOUT ALGEBRA OUTSIDE OF ALGEBRA CLASS! Sorry Andrea and Sinead, but it's true!" I laugh at her text. Before I can reply, Ned and Ted burst into the limo arguing.

"NO, DUMBASS, THE POINT OF THE GAME ISN'T TO JUST _MINE_! YOU HAVE TO HAVE MAJOR SURVIVAL SENSES AND HAVE LOTS OF LUCK!" Ned practically screams. He soon notices me. "Oh, hey Amy." I nod back as a hello.

"Hey Amy. AND YES, IT IS JUST ABOUT MINIG AND TRYING TO NOT DIE! MINECRAFT IS A STUPID GAME THAT JUST WASTES TIME!" Ted shouts back. **(SORRY FOR RANDOM A/N BUT MINECRAFT IS** ** _NOT_** **A STUPID GAME JUST TO MAKE THAT CLEAR!)** Thank God Sinead came right before Ned could scream back a response. Unfortunatley, she had to scream.

"GOD CAN YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND NOT FIGHT OVER STUPID GAMES!?" She yells. "OF ALL THINGS IN THE WORLD TO DEBATE ABOUT, YOU JUST CHOOSE TO DEBATE AND MIGHT I SAY VERY LOUDLY ABOUT STUPID GAMES!" _that_ shuts them up. Although the continue to fight, they do it withour yelling. Sinead just sighs as she, Andrea, and Avalon get inside. After what seems an eternity, Ian and Hamilton finally get inside the limo. As the limo starts moving, I make sure I keep my distance from Ian. I know, I know, me and him made up, but... I don't know. Ugh! I'm making this more complicated than how it should be!

 **Thank you all so much for reading! LOVE YOU GUYS TO DEATH 3 Don't forget to PM, Favorite, or Follow!**

 **'Till next time,**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH MY LANTA I GOT MORE REVIEWS! AND I COULD ACTUALLY READ THEM THIS TIME! SO FLUFFING HAPPY! I, LIKE, JUST COULDN'T STOP FANGIRLING! At my A/N at the end of the chapter, I'll respond to the reviews. Right now however, I encourage you to favorite, follow, and review! By the way, I made this chapter over 1,700 just 'cause I'm still just so darn happy! Now for the Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues. 'Nuff said**

 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Amy's POV**

 **"** _I don't know why I cry,_

 _But I think it's 'cause I remember for the first time,_

 _Since I hated you,_

 _That I used to love you._

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

 _I used to love you!"_

I just laid there while listening to Gwen Stefani's ' _Used to Love You'_ , looking at the ceiling. **(Sorry for random A/N, but to me, it seems as if Amy was thinking about a certain British boy... hehehe)** I had no idea what to do tonight. It's Friday night, and I have no plans. I guess me, Sinead, Avalon, Andrea, and Natalie could go to the mall... but I'm feeling a bit introvert-ish tonight. I decide to read ' _The Hunger Games',_ just 'cause, even though I've already read it many times. I skip to one of my favorite parts, where Katniss tell Peeta about how she got Prim's goat, Lady, when I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say, without even bothering to look up. Andrea comes into the room.

"Amy, do you have any plans for tonight?" She asks sweetly. Too sweetly if you ask me... I guess I look suspicious, because she starts talking again before I can answer.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to Jared's party." she says although she mumbles the last part.

"What?" I say while sitting up, because I just can't believe my ears.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to Jared's party," She says much louder and clearer than necessary. I just close my eyes and fall back onto my bed again.

"No," I simply state. She puts on a puppy-dog face.

"Pleeeease?" She asks. "It wouldn't be that fun without you. Plus, me, Sinead, and Avalon can't go unless you go to." She continues. This gets my attention. I sit up.

"What so you mean, that you guys can't go unless I go too?" I say, curiosity getting the best of me.

"When Avalon asked Jared for an invite, he said we could go only if you went," She continues with a smirk on her face. My jaw drops.

"WHY!?" I scream after finding the nearest pillow and stuffing my face into it.

"You and I both know why; he likes you," she says with a grin.

"Oh, please. You and I both know that I've never had a boyfriend before, and am not planning on starting soon," I say. Andrea just rolls her eyes. "Besides, you know I don't really like going to parties, even though you and Avalon always manage to drag me out."

"'Dating is just a distraction and what's the rush', yada, yada, yada, I know, I know!" She exclaims while trying to imitate my voice. "But it's not marriage Amy! We're not asking you to go on a date with him, we're just asking you to come because 1) You're awesome, and 2) Jared likes you, so we can't go unless you go." She says. I don't respond for a while. I just sit there on the edge of my bed, while looking at the pillow I'm holding, which just so happened to be one of my emoji pillows. I think of the pros and cons, and after minutes, I come to a conclusion.

"Fine. I'll go." I say in a defeated tone. Andrea lets out a squeal and tells me to dress, that we're leaving in half an hour. I fall back onto my bed, already regretting my decision. 'Well, there's no going back now,' I think to myself as I lift myself off the bed. I spend a while picking an outfit and finally decide on black boots, white shorts, and a red and white polka dot crop top. I keep my hair down and don't bother with make up; It's just not my thing. I quickly put on a pair of white and gold hoop earrings and rush out of my room. I still have 13 minutes to spare. I just walk to the living room and find the guys there, playing cards. They all seem very bored.

"Got a 2?" Asks Jonah.

"Goldfish" Replies Ian and Hamilton.

"Got a 5?" Asks Dan.

"Goldfish" Reply Hamilton and Ted.

"Got a life?" I murmur under my breath as I grab the remote on the couch.

"Goldfish" They all sigh in unison. I laugh as I walk towards them.

"Where are you going?" Asks Dan as he spots me and my flashy gold earrings.

"Andrea, Avalon, and Sinead are forcing me to go to Jared's party. I still have..." I check my watch to see the time "11 minutes left until we all leave." I say. "Try not to get into any trouble. Please?" I ask while messing up his hair. He shoos my hand away while I laugh.

"Oh, Jared's party? I heard some people talking about it at lunch yesterday. Can we come?" Asks Hamilton. I sigh, regretting telling them about the party.

"Sure, it's a free country." I answer trying to sound chill, when really, inside, I was hyperventilating. CAHILLS AT A PARTY? OH. MON. DIEU! But I soon realize something.

"Wait, Dan, Natalie, Reagan, and Madison can't come; they're too young." I say while pointing my thumb at Dan.

"So? They just won't come." Answers Ted. Dan looks infuriated.

"Why can't I come? I'm not that young!" He yells a bit. Oh how stupid my dweeb of a brother can be...

"Dan, in case you haven't noticed, you could just barely pass up as a freshman. You're just in 8th grade!" I shoot back. He just lets out a defeated sigh and puts his head down.

"Fine," He says while making a dramatic scene. I just ruffle up his hair seeing I had the chance to do so, and get him a bit pissed off again. Everyone just laughs and continues to play goldfish, except this time, I'm playing. Before I know it, it's time for us to go to the party. I see Sinead, Andrea, and Avalon walking down the stairs.

"You ready to go Amy?" Asks Sinead.

"Yeah I'm ready," I say as I get up from my spot. "The guys are coming too." I announce as the guys also get up and walk to the door. I, in the meantime, grab my black and white letterman jacket.

"Be careful!" I yell as I walk towards my car. Ned, Ted, and Hamilton objected to taking my car to the party, but me, Ian, Andrea, Sinead, and Avalon voted yes, so majority rules. At first, I don't think we can all fit, but we somehow manage to make it work. As I turn the ignition, I start to have second thoughts.

"You know what? You guys go ahead, I'll stay," I say while taking the keys out and handing them to Ian, who was sitting next to me in the passenger seat. "You drive, I'm gonna stay in tonight." I say while opening my passenger door. But before I can get out, Ian grabs my wrist.

"Hey! What gives, Ian? Let me go!" I say as I struggle to get out of his grasp.

"No, no, no, you're going. You're the only person here that doesn't drink and we're gonna need a designated driver," he declares. I just sigh and get back in my seat while I'm given the keys back. Let the fun begin...

 **Now, here's the response to the reviews:**

 **Amian4life: First of all, LOVE the username lol. And secondly, THANK YOU SO EFFIN MUCH! You have no idea how much that means to me. And yeah, I think your right, I should probably just make Amy not wear skirts. It's just not really her. When I was writing that chapter, I was just trying to kind of prove that Natalie has rubbed off on Amy a bit. I mean, even** ** _I_ barely wear skirts. I'll make sure she doesn't go to the "Natalie level" when it comes to her wardrobe.**

 **TheFreePheonix13: Thank you so much! I promise I won't stop writing. Since I'm pretty sure I won't be traveling a lot this summer, I'll have a lot of time to continue writing the story.**

 **DaAwesomeGirl: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I couldn't stop smiling! And I totally understand the struggle of finding someone to fangirl with because NO ONE HAS EVER EVEN HEARD OF THE 39 CLUES AT MY SCHOOL EITHER! And when I read the second series where the Vespers were the main enemies, I was SO SO SO pissed off that Jake and Evan were in the series because AMY CAN ONLY BE WITH IAN! I want to say something else, but reading your last comment, it made me think that you didn't read the entire Vesper series yet and I don't want to spoil it for you so... Oh, about Jake and Atticus, they probably won't be in the story unless I feel like adding them but for now, I don't think so. And even if I do decide to add them, it'll most likely discuss how they are now or something. Not that I don't like Atticus, 'cause he's funny, but I just don't like Jake. And that also goes for Isabel, 'cause I ALSO EFFIN HATE HER! Oh, and as for Amy being popular, I decided that it was about time she stepped out of her comfort zone a bit because, hey, life's about taking risks, and since she flipping survived and won the clue hunt, I figure the least I could do for her was make her popular. And yeah, there will be a vesper invasion in the story, not saying when though, but I guarantee it. And last but not least, I don't mind at all if your reviews are quote 'usually long. and fangirly. and capsy' cause I think I've left a review before that was like that so don't worry, your not alone XD**

 **Thta's it for now and feel free to review w/ any questions, comments, or concerns AND DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE/FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

 **'Till next chapter,**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO FABULOUS PEOPLE THAT READ MY STORY! I decided to update early because 1), Amian4life asked me to do so, 2) I was feeling kinda inspired so I just started writing, and 3) I was bored. Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN. THE. 39. CLUES.**

 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Amy's POV**

It took us a while to get to Jared's house but we evetually got there.

"You're not as bad a driver as I thought you'd be," comments Hamilton. I scowl at him in response. I'm soon deep in thought of trying to come up with an insult but am soon interrupted by a very drunk Jared.

"WHOOO-HOOO! AMY MADE EVERYONE!" he screams. Since everyone was too drunk to have any common sense, everyone cheered.

"AMY! GIMME A HUG!" Jared tried to hug me, but since he was sooo drunk, his coordination was a bit off so I dodged him effortlessly.

"No thank you Jared," I say politely as if he were offering me to go for a walk.

"HEEEYYYY PEOPLE! AMY! IAN! 'SUP!" cheers a very drunk Kristina. Remembering the invite to the party, it was supposed to start at eleven. It's already twelve and these people are incredibly drunk. One of the reasons I don't drink.

"YOU GUYS WANT SOMETHING TO DRINK?" asks Kristina. I shake my head rapidly.

"No thank you. I'm supposed to be the designated driver tonight," I reply. Meanwhile, the others nod their heads like crazy, as if accepting candy. In the meantime, I'm here thinking, 'What the hell, did these people learn nothing from the "peer pressure" and "say no to alcohol, smoking, and drugs" units in health class or something?! Shaking my head...'

Soon, an uneventful hour, passed by, and everyone, except me of course, drank themselves silly. I just decide to put on my earbuds from my purse and connect them to my iPhone to listen to music while I walk around. I could hear absolutley nothing. I see Hajara and Ian very intrigued in a conversation. Ian blushes every once in a while, and when it happens, Kristina just laughs. They also keep glancing at me every once in a while. I considered taking off my damn earbuds for once this evening, and actually make some social interaction, but I quickly dismiss the idea; what can I say! I'm not that much of a social butterfly at parties. Then I see Kristina waving at me and Ian frantically shaking his arms and head no. I don't know what to do, so I just cock my head to the right a bit and point to my earbuds to show them that I can't hear them. Kristina starts to get up, but Ian grabs her before she has the chance and silences her. After a while, I see people gathering into groups. I take off my earbuds and discover that there are three games everyone is playing: Truth or Dare, Would you Rather, or Spin the bottle.

"Hey Amy, wanna play truth or dare with us?" asks a very drunk Avalon. I quickly shake my head no.

"No thanks," I say with a forced smile.

"What about Would you rather?" She asks a bit desperately. Again, I say no. I can tell she wants me to spill a secret, but I don't know which one she wants in particular.

"Whyy?! Please play!" She begs. But I still stay strong and say no. I made a vow after the clue hunt, and decided to make a list of don'ts. In the list, there are things that I vowed to never do under any circumstances. Would you Rather and Truth or Dare were both on the list, because I don't like to spill secrets unless I absolutley have to. I make my way over to the Spin the bottle section and sit down. I don't get what's so bad about spin the bottle; all you have to do is kiss!

"I'm playing spin the bottle. Wanna play?" I ask her as I pat the empty spot on the floor next to me.

"Fine," She huffs, and then smirks as her gaze is fixed towards somewhere else. I trace her gaze and see Ian, sitting about two people away from me. I roll my eyes and wait for more people to join before we play. Sinead, Hamilton, Andrea, and Ned join us while the others are off who-knows-where doing God-knows-what. Other people join us too. Finally, when it seems as if we had twenty people, we play. Avalon goes first. It lands on Jared. They both wear very disgusted expressions and share a quick peck on the lips while everyone, including me, laughs with amusement. Next Sinead goes. The bottle lands on Hamilton, who was sitting on the other side of the room. Sinead walks over to his spot and whispers something into his ear. He just laughs and blushes a bit before Sinead pulls him in for a kiss. After they break apart, everyone is laughing while Sinead, who was wearing a proud smile, walks back to her spot. Eventually, it's my turn. I spin the bottle, and you can guess who it lands on. Of course, since I'm Amy Cahill, and the Universe hates me so, the bottle lands on Ian. I feel nothing but regret. He just smirks as Kristina laughs so hard, it's scary. I just walk towards him, and give him a quick peck on the cheek. I quickly go back to my seat, still a bit paralyzed, as the other Cahills motion for me to get back up and kiss Ian again.

"Why do I have to kiss him again? I already did it! I played the game correctly! What more do you guys want!?" I yell.

"You aren't supposed to kiss him on the cheek! It's supposed to be on the mouth!" Says Avalon, while the rest of the Cahills agree. Other people take their side until finally, I cave in. I reluctantly walk over to Ian, grab him by the collar, and kiss him. On the lips. Long-closed doors in my mind open again, releasing long forgotten and neglected feelings. I quickly pull away, blushing like mad. Ian's blushing too, but quickly composes himself and smirks the signature Kabra smirk. Kristina starts laughing again. The rest of the players laugh their asses off. I try to laugh it off, but I just can't. Long closed memories open up: Ian and I, staring into each other's eyes and I start to see him differently; His concern for my safety at the Globe Theatre; His help to rescue the kidnapped Cahills from the Vespers. It all just starts to overwhelm me. I just get up, walk over to the couch, and listen to my music full blast, so no one can distract me from my thoughts. No one follows me, which I'm grateful for, considering all the catching up I have to do with my feelings. It's as if my feelings are waaay too ahead of my mind, because my mind is too busy trying to interpret what I'm feeling. After an hour or two of doing nothing, I see it's almost four in the morning, so I gather all the Cahills, and despite all protests, I drive us home.

 **Mmmkay, so here are the responses to the reviews:**

 **Amian4life: I know, I know, I probably should've had Amy "accidentally" drink like how you said, but I was thinking that Amy, in the books, wouldn't really do that and I'm trying to keep the characters IC, but I know I'm clearly not doing a good job with that... And yeah you're right, they don't have a life lol. And thank you sooo much! I like your writing style too! My favorite part in your story "The breakup" is when Ian says "Well that's because you're-you're Sinead!" And then Sinead replies with "I'll take that as a compliment." You should continue writing! :)**

 **Nerdycook24: Yeah what's the worst that could happen you ask? A lot of things. They're Cahills! And no, it's not weird lol. I'd want to too, but I'm trying to make the characters IC (I know, I know, I'm failing to do so miserably) and I think that in the books, Amy isn't the type of person to be assigned the duty of being the designated driver and then get drunk so yeah... But they still got their kiss in Spin the bottle so I hope that makes up for it! 3**

 **Thank you guys so much for reviewing and all, love you guys soooo much!**

 **'Till next time,**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOO SORRY! I HAVEN'T POSTED IN ALMOST A WEEK! But on the bright side, I got more reviews :) Oh, I'm happy to say, that this is the first multi-POV story! And, so far, the longest chapter with over 2,000 words! Hope you guys like it!**

 **Amy's POV**

The next morning, everyone had a massive hangover. Andrea and Avalon told their parents they were sleeping over at my place before we left the party, which I was grateful for, because I didn't want my best friends to be in trouble. Besides, I think the hangovers are punishment enough. Oh, and today, luck was actually on my side. No one had any memory of what happened last night. So no one knew about the kiss. As we all eat breakfast in the morning, meaning the older Cahills drinking black coffee, while I explained everything that I saw happening, deciding to leave out my kiss with Ian. As I told about Ham and Sinead's kiss, they both grew a brilliant shade of fire truck red. I laughed inside my head. After a bit of discussion, the Cahills that attended the party, excluding me, are to stay inside to recover from their hangovers. Meanwhile, me, Dan, and Natalie were going to drive around and perhaps go to the mall. Madison and Reagan decided to stay with the others, just because they didn't feel like it. I knew better that to argue, so me, Dan, and Natalie climbed into my Hummer, with Natalie riding shotgun. I have to admit, although Dan's excessive whining was annoying, I had fun having Natalie ride in the front with me. I then got an idea; Carpool Karaoke.

"Hey, Natalie, Dan, wanna have carpool karaoke?" I say as I smile.

"That sounds really great Amy," Natalie agreed. Dan on the other hand, let out a groan, knowing that he was outnumbered. I parked on the side of the road. To prepare everything.

I turn on my phone and put it recording. I balance it on the dashboard. Then, after making sure it wasn't gonna fall, I took my iPod out of my purse, and play a song from a random playlist, and connect it to my stereo system. I hand it to Natalie so I don't get distracted while driving. Soon, we have music blasting out of the speakers. I start singing as I start the car and drive. Me, Natalie, and occasionally Dan, were singing along to 'Someone like you' by Adele. I have to admit, it felt awesome driving around with my friends, having my hair blow all over the place due to the wind from the open window, singing at the top of my lungs with all of my heart.

"Old friend,

Why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back,

Or hide from the light..."

After singing at least six songs, Natalie screeches.

"OH MY GOD TURN IT UP TURN IT UP TURN IT UP!" She screams. My eyes bulge and I quickly turn up the volume. I soon realize what song it is and start fangirling and screaming. Justin Bieber's 'Sorry' starts playing.

"You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty,

You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies,

I hope don't run out of time, could someone call a referee?

'Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness..."

"Yessss!" I yell. Natalie laughs as Dan tries to hide his face by cowering away from the open window. I laugh as well. As I stop at a red light while the music was blaring, I hear a voice from out of the window. I turn the volume down.

"What?" I say through the rolled down window. A girl from that I remember from school named Vanessa was talking to me.

"You look so pretty!" She chirps. I smile in return and put my hand over my heart.

"Aww, thank you!" I say while smiling, then I rapidly wave good-bye because the light turned green. After a couple of songs later, my playlist is empty. I turn off the iPhone and put it in my back pocket to stop it from recording.

"Do you guys wanna go to the park for a walk?" I ask the younger Cahills. They all shake their heads in agreement. After I take a couple of turns and we soon arrive at the park. I check my watch to see what time it is.

"Guys, it's two o'clock right now. Let's stay until 3, mkay?" I ask. Natalie and Dan nod their heads yes and we walk towards the pond. Oh, how I love nature! I decide to take out my phone so I can take pictures. Hmmm, I wonder how everyone at the mansion are doing...

Sinead's POV

I have a killer headache. So do the others. Well, you know what they say; All things come at a price. And in this case, drinking comes at a very painful price. I groan as I drink my black coffee and get and idea.

"Hey, Ned, Ted," I ask while clutching my head.

"Yes?" Answer Ned and Ted in unison and with annoyed tones. I ignore their attitudes and continue.

"Have the Ekats developed a medicine to cure hangovers?" I ask while smiling, despite the pain. After my question registers in their brains, they both begin to smirk.

"Why yes. We just so happen to have some in our room. Hold on," Replies Ned as he and Ted scurry down the hall. A few minutes later, Ned and Ted reappear with a little container with pills inside. And by the look of their faces, I can tell they've already taken one; they both seem to not be having a hangover anymore.

"Here," says Ned as he tosses me pill. I gulp it down and serve myself some water to make sure it goes down all the way. The others take notice of the pills and ask Ned and Ted for a pill. After everyone takes the pill, I hear sighs of relief. I head into the living room and sit on the couch. Hamilton sits next to me. Ian gets a couch to himself, although there's room for another person. Jonah sits with Phoenix on the bean bags, Ned, Ted, Madison, and Reagan on probably the biggest couch in the living room, and Andrea and Avalon sitting at the couch near the mini fridge. I see why Andrea and Avalon have al lot of friends; they _love food -_ which is something _all girls_ have in common. There's an extra empty couch left. Everyone covers themselves with a blanket from a hallway closet. I blush profoundly as Hamilton sits next to me on the couch, remembering last night. We all decide to watch a movie to pass time, but don't know which one to watch. Everyone argues about which movie to watch until we settle on watching 'Clueless'. A while later, at the part where Cher realizes she loves Josh, Amy and Natalie burst into the mansion, with Dan tailing behind. They all look a little wet, and seem to have feathers on them...? I rush towards them and help them into the living room.

"Guys! What happened?" I asked, just because I'm genuinely curious.

"Ask _Daniel_ what happened!" Huffs Natalie, while putting a bunch of emphasis on the word 'Daniel'.

"It's DAN! And besides, it wasn't my fault that duck was in the way of my training to become an AWESOME NINJA!" he says while making a ninja pose. I laugh and Amy and Natalie roll their eyes. Now, getting a good look at Amy, her eyes seem to hold so much anger, that they may as well be redder than her hair. Dan notices too and shrinks back a little away from her.

"Dan," she says in a dangerously calm tone. I gulp. I turn to look at the others, who have paused the movie and turned their attention to the scene. "You, can do whatever you want. You can burn down the house, destroy my room, set fire to the kitchen and lab, or even PULL OFF A STUNT LIKE THIS AGAIN!" She says, screeching at the end. I back up, scared of what Amy could be capable of. "But in the end, you'll get in trouble. Each punishment bigger than the last. So, go ahead and do whatever you want! But just remember, Nellie will eventually know and will give you the worst punishment you'll ever have in your life!" She screams. I swear, her scream hit at least _eighty decibels._ Dan, is locked in Amy's death glare gaze, and escapes to his room I'm guessing. I just slowly back up and sit back in my seat next to Hamilton. He puts his arm around me under the blanket and I blush again. We all talk a bit and wait for Amy and Natalie, who have most likely have gone to take showers. After a good 10 minutes, Natalie reappears and sits on the empty couch. Amy reappears too, and asks Natalie to sit next to her. Natalie refuses. Sighing, Amy asks Ian to sit next to him, blushing, and Ian makes room for her. Andrea and Avalon giggle while looking at the sight. I now see why Natalie told Amy no, and Andrea and Avalon know too; she wants Ian and Amy to end up together too. Who doesn't, I mean, honestly? The only people that don't know it is them! A couple of minutes later, Dan comes back in and sits next to Natalie, both looking annoyed that they have to sit next to each other. Soon, the movie ends, and we just don't feel like watching another movie.

"What should we do now?" I ask. The others shrug. Amy on the other hand, brightens up.

"How about we play soccer in the backyard?" She asks enthusiastically. The Holt twins nod and Hamilton gives a half-hearted shrug. I realize he's staring at me. AAAAAHHH! HE'S STARING AT ME! SHOOT! I'm pretty sure I'm blushing like crazy now. *Sigh* Oh whatever.

"That sounds like fun." I agree. Everyone stares at me now with shocked expressions.

"Why are _you_ agreeing to soccer?" Asks a surprised Ned. Now it's my turn to be shocked.

"Ned, seriously? You of all people know that soccer has various mathematical equations that may help improve my percentages of a accurate goal, right?" I say. Ned, Ted, and Amy seem to understand what I mean, but the others still don't. I sigh.

"I'm saying that I like soccer because there's a bunch of math equations I could do that might help me increase my chances of making a goal." I simplify. _Now,_ they understand. Ian and Jonah are a bit hesitant to agree, but nonetheless, they agree anyways. Everyone decides to meet back up in the living room in 10 minutes to go outside. The girls use the time to dress into clothes that don't matter if they get dirty. After a while, I'm changed into a yellow tank top, old denim shorts, and my red Nike shoes. I go downstairs and discover I'm the first one to be ready. In the meantime, I strategize ways to make goals. I hope this won't end up bad...

 **Okay, I'm not gonna do a response to the reviews, because 1) I'm in a rush, and 2) All I have to say is: THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW TO MY STORY! I REALLY THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO GET FLAMES OR SOMETHING BUT I HAVEN'T! :) THANK YOU GUYS AND I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH!**

 **By the way, I decided I'm gonna do QOTD at the end of each chapter. Let me know if you agree or nah.**

 **QOTD: How are you guys spending your Memorial day weekend? I'm going swimming tomorrow :)**

 **LOVE Y'ALL SO EFFIN MUCH!**

 **Till next time,**


End file.
